


Smooth

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Nervousness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After a talk with Severide about his feelings for Brett, Casey makes a decision.





	Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two and there isn’t near enough content for them. So since I’ve had this idea floating around for a while, I finally decided to write it.

"Brett and Gallo seem to be hitting it off," Severide comments. He leans back against the desk where Casey is sitting and nods his head to where the pair are talking. 

Gallo says something and Brett laughs, her eyes crinkling in the corners. Casey tries to ignore the way the sight makes his stomach churn. "They work together. It's good that they're getting along."

Severide nudges him with his foot. "You know that's not what I mean." 

Casey frowns as he watches them. He knows exactly what Severide is talking about. He just doesn't like to think about it. It can't lead anywhere good.

"They would be cute," Severide continues. "But that wouldn't matter if a certain captain would pull his head out of his ass and ask her out."

Casey leans back in his chair and raises an eyebrow. "Does Stella know you're interested in Brett?"

Severide rolls his eyes, "Shut up and stop deflecting."

"I'm not."

"You _ are, _" Severide presses. "And I get why you're holding back. You're afraid of screwing it up and losing her. But if you don't do something, you're going to lose her anyway." 

Casey sighs, "Severide…"

"Look, life is short man," Severide says. Not that either of them need that reminder. "We got a big dose of that reality recently. You've both been through a lot, sure. But you care about each other. There's something there man. Do you really want to waste time worrying about what could go wrong, or take a chance and let yourself be happy?"

Casey hates how right he is. "When did you get so wise?"

"I always have been," Severide says, knocking their shoulders together. "Something all of you would do well to remember."

Casey's gaze moves out to where Brett and Gallo are still talking. This is his chance. He takes a deep breath and gets to his feet. "I can do this."

"Yeah you can," Severide says. "Go get her."

Casey walks out of his office, towards where Brett is sitting with Gallo. She looks up when he approaches and smiles. "Hey Casey."

"Brett," Casey says, nodding his head at her then Gallo. "Gallo."

"Captain," Gallo says. 

"Did you need something?" Brett asks.

"No. Well yes. I uhhh…" he looks between the two of them before letting his gaze settle off Brett. She's watching him, a patient smile on her face. "Could I talk to you alone?"

"Sure," she says, eyeing him curiously. "Blake…"

"Yeah no problem," Gallo says, his usual wide grin in place. He gets to his feet and heads to the door, stopping as he passes by Casey. "Good luck," he whispers. He winks and then disappears.

"What was that about?" Brett asks, drawing his attention back to her.

"I don't actually know," Casey says. Though he has a suspicion Gallo knows more than he thought. Whether because he's observant or Casey is that obvious, he's not sure. 

"You wanted to talk to me?" Brett prompts. 

"I did," Casey says. "I do. I was wondering if you had plans Friday night."

"I don't," Brett says. She's on her feet now, facing him. "Why?"

Now that Casey is here in front of her, the words have left him. Everything he'd planned to say when he left the room is gone, vanquished by his nerves. Still, he's here. He told himself he could do this. He's not going to turn back. 

"Do you like dinner?" Casey frowns. That hadn't been what he meant to say. "I mean…"

"I do like dinner." Brett steps closer, a teasing smile on her face. "Especially if there's good company."

"Oh." The look she gives him is full of meaning. It clicks. She knows what he's trying to do and is leading him there. "_ Oh. _ Well then, Brett, would you like to have dinner with me Friday night?"

"Depends," she says. "Are you asking me out?"

"If I am?"

"Then I say yes," she says. 

Casey smiles, "Great! That's great. I'll see you then. Well before then too because we're both here but..."

He trails off when she leans in and kisses his cheek. "You're cute when you're nervous."

"You're cute all the time," Casey blurts out. 

Brett laughs, "That was actually smooth. I'm proud."

"Well thanks. It does happen from time to time."

"I look forward to seeing just how smooth you can be, Matt Casey."

She walks away, leaving Casey standing there watching her go. He smiles and shakes his head, before turning to walk back to his office. 

Severide is still there, obviously holding in laughter. "It wasn't that bad," Casey says. 

"Dude, you asked her if she liked dinner. It was that bad."

"She still said yes," Casey reminds him. 

"Because she likes you," Severide says. "It makes he wonder how you've ever gotten dates before."

Casey sighs and sinks into his chair, "I'm usually better than that, but Brett is different. We're friends. The feelings are already there. I can just be myself."

"Who apparently gets nervous around girls he likes," Severide says. 

"Just one," Casey says. "Now if you don't mind I have work to do before…" As if on cue the bell is going off announcing they have a call. "Well there goes that."

Severide laughs and claps a hand on his shoulder, "Cheer up. You have a date to look forward to."

He passes Brett on the way to the truck. She smiles and brushes his hand with hers. 

"I take it things worked out," Gallo says, falling into step beside him. 

"I don't know you're talking about," Casey says, but he's smiling as he watches Brett close the door to the ambo.

"Of course," Gallo says. He mimicks zipping his lips and grins jumping into the truck. Casey follows behind him, climbing into the front. 

He knows when they reach the scene he'll have to have his head in the game, but for now he looks at the ambulance behind them in the mirror and smiles to himself. Friday can't come soon enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
